Find Your Way Back
by brittany761
Summary: This is a story about Luke and Brooke finding their way back to each other with a few problems along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, This is my first OTH fic so I hope you like it. It's a Brucas fic and starts at Lucas's house with Brooke apologizing for sleeping with Chris.

"Luke, I'm sorry. Sleeping with Chris was disgusting and so wrong but I can't take it back. I can't fix it. I want to but I can't and I don't know what to do to make it better."

"You can't. I get it Brooke; you don't want to be with me. You can't fix this. It's over."

"You have no idea how much that hurts."

"Really, you seem pretty calm about all this," Lucas said at the fact that Brooke had not shed a tear during this whole conversation.

"What, Luke? You need to see me break, cry, beg. Do you need to know how much I'm dying inside, how much I regret what I did? Would it help if I told you that I can't sleep at night because every time I close my eyes, I see your face and I see how much I hurt you. Does it help if I tell you that when I finally go to sleep I wake up from nightmares of what I did to you? That I cry all day. Does that help, Luke, because it's all true."

"I'm glad because seeing you with him was like a knife being twisted into my gut but you know what, now I don't feel anything. It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm not angry and you mean nothing to me. The only thing I feel when I look at you is disgust at the slut that you are."

"You know what Luke I know how this feels because it's what I felt when I saw you with Peyton but you will be able to forgive me someday and when you do let me know because I'll be waiting for you. I finally figured something out, you're the guy for me Lucas Scott and I'm the girl for you. I hope you can remember that again."

Brooke turned then and walked away while Lucas watched torn between his love for this woman and his hurt and pride over what she had done. She walked away with both of them wondering if they would be able to find there way back to each other and not knowing what awaited them both just down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas, come on let's go to the movies," Haley James said. As she expected there was no response. "You have to leave this house and now's as good as time as any."

For the past two weeks Lucas Scott had become a shell of who he used to be. He hadn't left his house, he refused to see anybody, and besides the bare necessities he hadn't eaten. Haley couldn't even get through and she was the one who had always shared a special bond with him.

"Haley just go home," Lucas finally muttered.

"Luke I hate to see you like this. If you don't want to go the movies why don't we take a walk or even go by the hospital."

"No, I can't see her. I'm not going anywhere."

Haley knew mentioning the hospital would strike a nerve but she didn't know how else to get through to him. Ever since Brooke had been in a car accident two weeks ago, Lucas had blamed himself.

Flashback

"I hope you can remember that again." Brooke turned then and walked away while Lucas watched torn between his love for this woman and his hurt and pride over what she had done.

He wanted so much to go after her but instead he just called after her, "We're over Brooke, I don't love you anymore." Brooke didn't even turn around; she just got into her car and drove off.

Lucas was miserable but couldn't let himself take her back so instead he went into his room and laid down praying for sleep. About two hours later at midnight the phone started ringing and when he picked he up all the caller said, "Brooke's in an accident get to the hospital."

Lucas threw on clothes and raced to the hospital. When he got there Nathan and Haley (a/n they're together in this story) were pacing back and forth in the waiting room and when they saw him rushed to his side.

"What happened, is she okay?"

"There was a car accident. Apparently she was going through an intersection and a drunk driver hit her. She's in surgery now."

With that statement Lucas sank into a chair and no one said another word until a doctor came out to speak to them.

"Are you Brooke Davis's family?"

Knowing that they had to be to get any information Haley spoke up, "Yes, I'm her sister how is she?"

"She got through the surgery and we stopped the bleeding. She has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. The problem though is her head injury. There's swelling and unfortunately she's unconscious and there's a chance she might not wake up."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes and let me warn you it's not pretty."

Nathan and Haley started following the doctor but Lucas turned away.

"Are you coming?" Nathan asked.

Lucas did not say a word; he ran out of the hospital and had not been back since that day.

End Flashback

"Come on Lucas. I need my friend back to play miniature golf with and laugh with. Please, you feel as far away as Brooke is."

"You don't get it do you," Lucas finally spoke. "I did this to her. I'm the reason she still hasn't woken up the reason she's been in a coma for the past two weeks. I was so awful to her that night. I called her a slut and told her she was nothing to me. She was crying when she left, she wasn't able to pay attention while she was driving and that's why she's in the accident and now she's so hurt she can't wake up. She thinks I don't love her that she has nothing to come back to."

"Oh, Luke that is not true. Brooke was upset but she knew that you loved her. She knew that she had hurt you but given time you could forgive her. She never would have been driving if she didn't think she could handle it and the only reason she's not awake is because her body won't let her. She wants to come back, she just can't."

Haley could have just said all that to a wall with the response she got from Lucas. He just continued staring at the ceiling lost in his own world and Haley knowing it was useless gave up trying to get through to him and just sat with him for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas Scott woke up in a cold sweat at 3 o'clock in the morning. He had had the dream again. The dream where he watched Brooke get into the accident and sees her go to the hospital but can't do anything to help her. All he can do is watch the love of his life go through the worst experience of her life. He had had the same dream every night since her accident and it was starting to wear on Lucas who was exhausted all the time.

Haley and Nathan had come by every day to try to get him to come out but he couldn't bring himelf to do it. He felt that if Brooke couldn't have fun than he shouldn't either. Every day he prayed that something would change, that she would wake up but it still hadn't happened so he continued to torture himself. He could think of only one thing to make it better. He had to go see Brooke.

When he got to the hospital he was not prepared for what she saw. Brooke looked so small lying there, not like the Brooke Davis he knew. There were tubes coming out of her leading to machines that he could only guess the purpose of. The Brooke he knew never would have been able to lie here like this she would have been up and asking Lucas what had taken him so long to get there, she would ask about all the gossip she had missed, and demand to go home. But the Brooke he was looking at could do nothing but lie there trapped in a world that he couldn't be a part of.

As he sat by her bedside all the memories came back. He remembered finding Brooke in his back seat and their "date" where he got his tattoo. How she nursed him back to health after his accident. How mad she was when she found out about him and Peyton. He relived their road trip to New York, the day she left and even better the day she came back. All these feelings came rushing through him and he missed her more than ever.

"Brooke, I never should have said those things to you because they weren't true. I was mad but I would have gotten over it. You're the love of my life and I need you. You have to wake up. Please, I can't do this without you." Lucas broke down then and for the first time since her accident he broke down and sobbed next to her bedside.

He fell asleep there and slept without the nightmare that had been plaguing him for weeks and instead dreamed about him and Brooke and the fantastic times they had shared together. He almost didn't want to wake up and ruin the dream but he was certainly glad he did because when he opened his eyes, Brooke Davis was staring back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas opened his eyes and Brooke Davis was staring back at him. At first he didn't comprehend what that truly meant and then he got it: she was back. The moment he had prayed for for weeks had finally occurred.

"Hey, you spent the night with me? I'm glad you did but even though I don't have a mirror I'm guessing I don't look too good right now." Brooke joked as if the accident had never happened.

"Brooke, I'm glad you're awake but I need to go get the doctor. He needs to come in here."

"The doctor can wait, Luke."

"Do you remember the accident?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, I don't have amnesia or anything. The highlights were :we had an argument, some stupid driver hit me, my car spun around and then it went black. I don't feel that bad though am I okay?"

Lucas answered this question carefully knowing she would not be happy to know she had been asleep for two weeks, "You had a broken arm and a few broken ribs but they're healing now and the doctors had to rush you into surgery but they were able to stop the bleeding."

"What do you mean my arm and ribs are healing. The accident just happened, Luke, I couldn't be healing already."

"Brooke, I'm sorry but you've been in a coma for over two weeks. We weren't sure if you were going to ever wake up and because of that I really think I need to get the doctor now."

"Maybe you should," Brooke answered back startled that she had been out for two weeks. How much had she missed?

Lucas went out in the hall and told the nurse Brooke was awake who then ran and got the doctor. Lucas couldn't believe she was awake and wondered about the coincidence of her waking up the one time he came to visit. He didn't think about it for long though because pretty soon her room was filled with her doctor and nurses checking her vitals, asking her questions and making sure she was fine.

When they were finally done, the doctor announced, "Ms. Davis against all my experience you seem to be in perfect health although you've been in a coma. In all honesty I can't really explain how you woke up but I'm glad you did. You must have found a reason to finally come back to us."

"Of course I did" Brooke said in all seriousness. "It was you Lucas. You were my reason to come back." But as she looked around the room she realized that Lucas had left and she realized that maybe things weren't back to normal yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke had been home for two days now and had still not seen Lucas since the day she woke up. Haley was being Brooke's nurse and tending to her every need to the point that Brooke wished she was still in the coma. She had made Brooke a little cocoon on the couch with pillows and blankets so that Brooke could hardly move.

"Do you need anything else, Brooke?"

"Yes, I need you to go out with Nathan and leave me alone for longer than 2 minutes."

"I'm just trying to help you out." Haley said a little dejected that Brooke wasn't appreciating her efforts.

"I know Tutor Girl and I do appreciate it but I'm doing fine and just need a little bit of time to myself if that's okay."

"Nathan did say he wanted to go to the movies."

"Then go I'll be fine for a little while as long as I have my chips, magazines and the remote," Brooke said naming the essentials.

"Okay, well then I'm leaving but call me if you need anything at all. Got it?"

"Yes, I will don't worry."

Haley left then and Brooke finally was able to take a breath. She was fine for about 5 minutes then she started obsessing over where Lucas was and what he was doing. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't come by and with that thought she heard her front door open.

"Tutor girl it's been 5 minutes. Go away." Brooke laughed.

"Hey Brooke."

With those two words Brooke heard the voice she had been waiting to hear since she woke up. "Hey Lucas, what took you so long."

"I just wanted to come by and make sure you were doing okay. I saw Haley leave; she said you were going a little stir crazy."

"Yeah well you know me. I don't do well without entertainment. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, playing basketball, helping my mom out."

Brooke and Lucas stopped talking then at a loss as to what to say and just drinking each other in. Lucas finally stopped the staring contest with, "I'm glad you're doing okay, Brooke. See you later."

As he was walking out the door, Brooke said, "Stay, please. I wish you had been here before."

"I can't stay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the reason you were in the accident in the first place," Lucas said so quietly she could barely hear him.

"What?" Brooke asked in astonishment. "What are you talking about? The reason I'm here is because of a drunk driver."

"No it's not. You were distracted and upset when you were driving because of me. The things I said to you were so horrible and you were crying and it's my fault."

"Luke, come here. Come sit by me." Brooke demanded and Lucas obeyed coming to the table in front of her and facing her. "What happened to me is not your fault. I should have been paying more attention while I was driving but it was the drunk driver who hit me. He was the one who was reckless and he's the reason I was hurt not you."

"But the things I said were so horrible. I mean you left thinking I hated you and--."

"Stop right there. You were angry Luke. I knew that you didn't mean what you said. I knew that even though you were angry and probably disgusted by me that you never hated me. I knew that given enough time you could forgive me. I didn't believe those things for a second because I know you and I know your heart and I know that you didn't mean it."

By this point they were both crying.

"I promise that I didn't mean those things, Brooke. I love you and I was mad but I never stopped loving you. I'm over it now though, I forgive you and I just want to be with you."

"That's all I want too, babe. I told you that I'm the girl for you Lucas Scott."

"That's what I've been telling you all year, Brooke Davis."

"Well then I guess we finally both got it," Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas bent down then and kissed Brooke with all the emotion that they had both kept bottled up inside for so long. Things weren't perfect they both knew that. They had a lot of issues to work through and trust to build but they weren't going to allow themselves to be apart again. They both were ready to move on together and love each other with everything in them.

A/N Okay guys, I need your opinion. Do you think I should continue with the story or stop here? It's a happy ending but I know there's a lot more I can do with Brooke and Lucas. Please Review


End file.
